


Don't Interrupt

by pandanare



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Foreplay, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandanare/pseuds/pandanare
Summary: Just a quick and dirty one shot, converted to a double shot, smutfest between our favorite characters. Bulma is deep in thought until she's interrupted by the rogue prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters or affiliates.

Positioned somewhat uncomfortably on her back, she looked up at the interior upholstery on the roof of the capsule car. She traced circles against the fabric with her index finger. Out of pure muscle memory...her hand started to slip down the front of her pants towards a burning bush. She stopped herself abruptly after realizing where this path was leading her. 'In time', she thought to herself. It was just so hard to get a minute alone..

She took in a deep, calming breath.

Almost, but not uncomfortably, her memory started flooding with various sights and sounds of a little girl. Birthday parties, ballet recitals, book fairs. How far back did it go? She smiled to herself while biting seductively on her finger. Did she want to see more? Was this the appropriate time to think about this stuff? While sucking on her herself trying her damnedest to will her finger into a different phallic instrument?

Fuck appropriate. She was never one to deny herself.

The woodsy notes of her father's pipe started to seep into memory, forming an almost tangible image of her sitting on his lap in his lab. The almost feather like feel of his gray tufts that had gotten oilier over the last few decades. The smell of his well earned elbow grease and hard work traced her brain like pin points on the facial recognition software he developed.

She had fewer recollections of her mother, but non the less pleasant. The enticing scent of her mother baking with a pound of sugar knocked at her brain, but was quickly staunched as the sweet scent reminded her too much of her own aroused musk.

Then she was hit with a more devilish, empowering memory. She remembered kinto'un. With a hardy guffaw she remembered falling through it and being genuinely confused and almost in denial. Almost.

But what was there to deny?

Bulma was a lusty, fertile female. She had needs. She had questions that needed to be answered and she could only discover so much by herself. Not everyone lived in the woods alone, away from the compulsion of sexuality.

But what did she discover when she let her her classmate touch her left breast under her bra? Did she discover that her supple breast in his hand placated the uncomfortable burning in her lower abdomen?

No.

Did she discover that she didn't like it and her 'dirty pillows' needed to be hidden away until she was wearing a long white dress in front of a crowded church?

No. Not at all.

She discovered empowerment, liberation, freedom.

Her body. Her choice.

Good or bad.

Maybe that's why she let that filthy desert bandit go all the way.

Did it feel somewhat wrong? Perhaps not, but did she want it to.

God.

Yes.

There was no specific time she could pinpoint when it happened.

When she became what?..A whore? A street-walker?

No.

Opportunistic.

When was the last time she sat down in the backseat of this car? Of any car? Prone position was her version of sitting down in a car.

Was she always like this? Always so eager to please... Did she truly enjoy the glistening line of spit and semen strung carelessly between her mouth and a cock when she slowly retreated. Did she like being slapped across the face and being told what a filthy slut she was.

Probably.

Was she one of the few who truly enjoyed the salty, warm taste of freshly extruded semen running down the back of her throat? Tears streaming down her face from the lack of oxygen with a cock in her mouth to the hilt?

Maybe

A small smile played on her beautiful face.

More recent memories tugged at her brain.. and her womanhood.

The memory of solid flesh pounding relentlessly against her svelte, dripping crevasse as she was bent over and pushed up against a wall. The thunderous moans she extracted from him as he came all over her face and forced her to hold her tongue out. The funny image of her vagina replacing his mouth when he ate her with abandon. It truly was funny. Looking down, all she could see was a flamed mane, furrowed brows, a perfect, prominent nose...and a vagina doubling as a mouth.**

Lost in her trip down amnesia lane, she almost missed the sound of the handle being pulled in the 'open' position. Almost

'And moment of silence over', she huffed internally.

Lifting herself from the middle to bring her knees to her chest, she stared upwards towards her houseguest. She subconsciously reached out a hand and ran it across his taut stomach. "You following me?" she smirked as he flinched slightly from her caress. Never removing her finger.

"Hardly" he sneered.

Her eyebrows lost symmetry for a second, but she quickly reined it in. She stood up and pushed his abdomen where her finger still rested in attempt to move him.

He remained solid.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to capsulize her car. Once the smoke had cleared, Vegeta was no longer standing in front of her. She went to take a step forward when she felt one hand grab her shoulder from behind. She vacillated briefly on her next move, being all too familiar with this type of 'situation'. What was that first thing she was getting ready to do in the car anyway? This may be more labor intensive sure, but it could be more..satifying. She just needed to play her cards right..

"What were you doing out here anyway?" he purred in her ear. Holding her firmly so she couldn't turn around to face him

Oh the guttural notes that man could hit...

Vying for control, Bulma straightened her backbone. "Just enjoying some alone time. Or at least I was, before you interrupted me" she relented

"I needed you earlier", he brushed hair away from her shoulder and inhaled her scent, "but you were nowhere to be found."

A chill ran down the front of her torso.

"For what? And quit smelling me..it's weird.."

He leaned down over her shoulder and traced a canine across the furrow between her clavicle and her neck, "Gravity won't engage in the GR. I need you to look at it."

"Fine" she conceded. "But tomorrow. "I have other things to take care of tonight. She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Start by ridding yourself of that omnipotent stench, woman."

Her face fell.

She let out a flustered scream. Suddenly she didn't feel as accommodating.

He let out a howling laugh. It was almost, dare she say, sexy. It was so rare he genuinely laughed. Except..No. He was being a dick, so it was't sexy.

She started to give a dramatic exit when he grabbed her elbow and spun her around. He pulled her face to his, almost nose to nose. "How do you think I found you woman? You're pathetic ki wasn't enough for me to pick up on without using some energy.."

Her cheeks started to burn slightly as she looked towards the ground. He lifted her chin up with his thumb and index finger, forcing eye contact. "Tell me", he planted a quick kiss on her lips, "is your 'alone time' just a euphemism for touching yourself?"

He grinned a wicked grin.

Her chin still clutched in his grasp, she pursed her lips and flared her nostrils slightly.

He released his grip on her and threw his head back for a second round of cackling.

She prepared her finger as a dagger and just as she was about to impale it over his previous mortal wound's scar, he grabbed her hand. He slipped his other hand in the small of her back and she tensed up instinctively. He pulled her in and closed the gap between their mouths. Her fingers started to interlock with his, a rarity she mentally noted.

She leaned back slightly to try to read him, but to no avail. The man was a statue. Mentally, physically, emotionally.. The physical part seemed to be the most beneficial of course. Hell, she could just sit back and make sketches...

She closed her eyes briefly to think and try to gain some leverage but her brain ceased to function when she felt him lift up her shirt and run a trail of kisses down her stomach.

And there it was, the clenching in her stomach finally made its debut. And oh how she reveled in it.

Goose bumps started to form on her soft skin as he went lower. Just below her belly button, he stopped and looked up at her. 'Deja vu' she thought. Then..he smiled. 'Oh shit'. She wasn't quite prepared for the psychological intensity of a smile brandished by Vegeta. The unfamiliar taste of something rising in her throat. Bulma didn't like how her heart fluttered at the sight of it either. A traitor she called it.

She was expecting the usual predatory gaze he bestowed upon her when he was ready to pounce. She excitedly waited for the parodic grin that instilled enough fear to elicit the fight or flight response. That, she could handle. But this? This..this...this was wrong. She grappled for reasoning but her thoughts were ultimately cut short when strong, calloused fingers started tugging her shorts and panties down together. She would have to worry about the intent behind that smile another day. She was Bulma Brief and she was about to get the ever-loving shit fucked out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the votes are in and oh oh oh...you naughty people, y'all just want it rough and tumbled. My kind of crowd. Since great minds think alike, I've already been working on the next chapter and it should be up either tonight or tomorrow. xD
> 
> Author's note**
> 
> Woohoo! I hope ya'll enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Sorry there really wasn't that much dialogue between them. I'm still trying to get good at writing witty banter for them. Hopefully the smut makes up for it. As for the asterisk. Really think about this guys. It truly is funny. If you're on your back and your man is doing his thing, look down. I did this once and it looked like my husband had a vagina for a mouth. Huh-larious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YUUSSSS! It's finally here. Hope it's what y'all want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own DBZ, that would be Akira Toriyama. Hey Mr. Toriyama, if you're reading this, please animate this story *displays puppy dog eyes*
> 
> Ok guys, I'm splitting the difference here and I'm going to start off with some good old foreplay and then get into the nitty gritty. Unfortunately... I had this whole amazing scene written out and low and behold...it did't save when I went to post it. As devastated as I was, I put on my big girl panties (after crying, obviously) and started it over. Hopefully it's still good.
> 
> Shout out to jbae654, happyoverwatchfangirl83, KaaVa and the other five people who left kudos! Also, just giving props to some other great writers as well. These are the ones who inspired me: HannaBellLecter, springandsummerfall, GalacitShark17, Sheepister, LadyVegeets, Dragonbabezee, Writersblock42, and SarahWDBZ. Definitely check out their work! If I'm missing anyone, I'll get you next time.

No delays here, it will just pick up right where the last page left off. Enjoy!

He placed a hand on each thigh and squeezed her soft flesh into unattractive clumps. He knelt in wake and came face to face with her exposed genitalia. She could feel the heat radiating across her cheeks as he inhaled her scent. Seconds seem to pass like minutes and Bulma felt as if she were on trial. The various shapes, sizes and colors of body parts never bothered her, being a scientist, but she couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed by someone staring at something so unanimously...unattractive.

With unabashed greed, he looked up and gave her one last voracious smirk. The grip on her thighs tightened as he pulled her lower body forward. With a small, upward tilt of his chin, the proverbial fireworks lit up behind her eyes.

He ran one hand down her left leg and hiked it over his shoulder and she instinctively jerked her hips forward, giving more real estate to his maw. She let out one long moan as he wriggled his tongue as deep into her slit as he could before pulling out and thrusting it back in. He changed his angle slightly and pulled out his tongue to lap at her wet folds.

The grip on his hair tightened and he could feel the pulses in her cunt getting stronger. Her long moans, now becoming short sobs, began to dictate his ministrations. He traced his tongue up between her lower lips before stopping at his destination and housing her clit with his lips. Gently, at first, he began to nurse it. He soon sucked away at it greedily but with a scant amount of restraint. One flick-of-the-tongue too many and she would come undone before he really got started.

Maybe he would let her come undone though, this one time.

The tugs of his hair, while not painful, did start to become uncomfortable, prompting him to finish this round. He ground his mouth deeper onto her bundle of nerves and began to use his teeth to hold her bud into place. Her seductive moans became gravely shrieks as he sucked her into his mouth forcefully and pulled back just hard enough to release her pent up sentiments. He could feel liquid slicking his face as she screamed his name twice over.

Pulling away from her, he retracted his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed before standing upright and placing his hands on her shoulders. With not enough time to even commit her orgasm to memory, she found herself in the arms of a mass murderer and suddenly not on the ground anymore.

"It's cold up here! Where are we going?" She groused as she realized her shirt and bra were the only articles of clothing she was still wearing.

He grunted a "Tch" as he opened her balcony doors and dropped her onto her bed. "I didn't think you would like to get grass in.." he pondered for a second. "What was it you said last time? ...'unmentionable places'? " He gave a sincere chuckle as her face started to turn pink and she wrapped a blanket around her lower body.

He stalked over to her and ripped the blanket away with zeal. His trademark smirk made an appearance as he bent down to her ear and whispered "arms up". With only a preoccupied look on her face, she raised her arms over her head. With more gentleness than she had seen from him..ever, he pulled her tank top off and cupped her breast still concealed in her bra. He inhaled the skin of her neck and pinched his thumb and forefinger over the middle piece of fabric holding the cups together. One quick jerk and it was gone. Bulma acknowledged her now completely nude body with a modest shiver.

He pushed her forcefully, face down, onto the bed. She gulped.

When she lifted up onto her arms and turned her head towards him, she caught the tail end of him removing his shorts. With her body half turned towards him, he hovered over her and rested a hand on the back of her head. She saw him close his eyes and take in a deep breath. The next thing she saw was the pillow getting closer to her eyes at an alarming rate.

He continued to hold her head down, careful enough not to smother her, as he stretched his arm under her hips. He jerked her bottom up and removed his arm to rest that hand on the small of her back. As if debating how much energy he wanted to put into this, he traced a line between the dimples of her lower back. He heard a muffled sigh of pleasure and grinned cruelly, suddenly knowing exactly how much energy.

In the blink of an eye, he gripped some hairs from the crown of her head, yanked them back, and guided himself to her slick channel. He used one hand to hold his member there, gently tapping at her wetness. He heard her groan unsatisfactorily and increased the grip on her hair.

"What's wrong woman? Here I thought you liked cock. I'm pretty sure your collection of vibrating, phallic toys would agree with me." The tone in his voice was obviously that of humor, but he said it with such conviction she needed to look to make sure. When she shifted her head slightly, apprehension set in as he locked onto her eyes and he released himself from his hand. With a haughty grin and saiyan strength..

..he thrusted into her all the way. Like a train, he pounded down the track that was Bulma. Relentlessly slamming his throbbing cock into her...

"AH..AHHH..FUCK!..MFF.." She bunched the blanket in her hand with a death grip.

She immediately got up onto her arms and arched her back as he pulled her hair tighter. Vegeta released a few unintelligible grunts as he bucked his hips.

"AH.. AH.. YES!.."

She let all the thoughts float out of her head and consigned herself to mindless prattle . "..mmm.. keep fucking me just like that", she whispered to no one in particular. Oozing with her fluid, he repeatedly pulled out of her slowly and rammed harshly into her. He could feel his groin and sack getting tighter with each motion.

He let go of her hip and her hair and she began rocking herself backwards into him of her own accord. She began to slam harder and harder into him until she fell backwards when he quickly pulled out of her. He stood up at the edge of the bed and before she could gripe, he grabbed her waist and pulled her up with her back to him. She felt him, hard and slick, against her butt cheek as he leaned into her.

He didn't make any move to violate her. Had she been of a sounder mind, she might not have mistaken his "time out" for an act of intimacy. But she wasn't of sound mind at the moment...and what female doesn't crave intimacy sometimes?

She turned around to him, face to face and let out a small sigh. One of his eyebrows questioned her motive as she leaned in to kiss him. Sure, they had kissed, made out and had enough oral sex to put taste testers to shame, but this was different. This wasn't the usual 'kiss' that was just a means to an end. This kiss wasn't to initiate anything. So why now?

A low growl came deep from his throat...but not in his usual threatening way. It was a growl that sounded like he wasn't on his own turf and was unsure of the next move. He let her get in one kiss before pushing the thought aside. He brushed a stray tendril behind her ear and softly whispered, "This may not go on much longer, so tell me what it is you want."

She bit her lower lip and she chose her next words very carefully.

"I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow..."

When the last word rolled off of her tongue, something inside him clicked. She challenged him. And he could never back down from a challenge. Like any good predator, he had sized her up from the moment he snuck up on her, hand deep in her thoughts. He accepted her challenge. He accepted it and now he was going to make her come...Hard.

With one quick shove, she was on all fours again, this time at the edge of the bed.

As he began pumping in and out, she spread her legs wider. She could feel her cervix being rattled with each delicious thrust. It was so painful but still she couldn't stop. She needed it hard. She needed it to be painful. The only evidence of their clandestine tryst was the blood she wiped from herself the next day after a 'power round' with the prince.

The heat in her belly starting pooling quickly as he bounced her on his dick. He put on foot on the edge of the bed and pummeled into her over and over again. Feeling his own wave of release on the horizon, he flipped her onto her back and lowered himself into her. Relentlessly rutting her, their eyes made contact once again. The flushed look on her face trapped his gaze in hers and all he could do was purse his lips in desperation. Her mouth was slightly agape but she puckered her lips every other thrust or so. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he felt her walls give way.

OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD! AHH... HARDER..MFF...DEEPER!

"FUCK.."

"AHH..I'M REALLY.."

"AAAHHHHH"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH"

"VEGETAHHHHHHH"

...  
....  
.....

"Hmmmmmm?"

"I said, where do you want it? Should I come on that pretty face of yours?" He paled slightly as soon as the word 'pretty' left his tongue. Fortunately, he couldn't make out an answer since her inane babble was the only evidence that he didn't completely decimate her between the sheets. He slowed his movements down and subconsciously tried to sync his breathing up with her shallow pants. The wave of imminence in his abdomen couldn't wait much longer for an answer.

"Woman? If you don't tell me, we may repopulate my race right here!"

Bulma was still coming down from the rush of endorphins she endured. Her dopey grin and lackadaisical consciousness were evidence enough that he would have to make an executive decision.

He grit his teeth hard and a victorious gnar bellowed deep from his chest as he pulled out of her and spilled warm, salty seed all over her belly. He collapsed onto her and rested his sweat-soaked forehead against the nape of her neck. The pluff between them still present in its slippery and musky glory.

Tomorrow she would etch 'slippery and musky' in her personal repertoire of royal evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to stroke my own ego here but guys... I absolutely LOVED the line 'she instinctively jerked her hips forward, giving more real estate to his maw'. Who didn't like that? AmIright AmIright? Not sure where that came from but I was a little impressed with myself. Also, I realized Vegeta wasn't very vocal in this one. I honestly just forgot to put a bunch of consonants together to simulate grunts. Sue me. Or don't. The latter is preferred. You can R and R though! I do prefer that ;) Remember, no beta so please inform me of gross grammatical errors.
> 
> I tried something a little different here. Not sure if anyone picked up on it. I tried to incorporate subtle clues that something more might be going on between them. Hence the hand holding, his smile, his growl of uncertainty, the eye contact and the fact that she wants something (albeit kind of disturbing) to remind her of him the next day. Did it work?


End file.
